


The Right Choice

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vague Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Nothing really matters unless you have a code.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So, after a lot of internal debate, and a lot of waiting, I finally decided to publish this piece. Hopefully, the first of many to be written, but I will try and focus on some of my outstanding Teen Wolf ones before I do too many in this fandom.
> 
> All the signs point to a new obsession with this series. I have been watching it constantly the last few weeks, I've started quoting it, I listen to the music used in it, and, perhaps most prominently, I have delved into an original character centered in this universe. This is almost echoing of CSI, Supernatural and Teen Wolf (I'm sure we'd all rather forget my mess of Fight For This Territory).
> 
> So we don't know a lot about Brian's family, except that his dad wasn't around when he was growing up. So meet Nancy O'Conner, half sister. Same mother but different fathers. They grew up together, became cops together and drove together. She does some light hacking and boosted the odd car when she was younger. The only difference is she didn't get caught - she learnt from _his_ mistake.
> 
> Considering the timeline of Fast and Furious, Nancy probably wouldn't be a prominent presence until about the fifth film. I would definitely have mentions of her prior to that film and, of course, phone calls. Unless I did an AU where she was needed earlier.
> 
> She could also be a part of Transformers, like F&F/Transformers crossovers.

Brian was working on the engine of the Supra when his phone rang. Normally, he would ignore it, too invested in the car to stop and talk to someone, and there was also the fact that none of them were actually supposed to use their phones while working, and Dom and Vince’s face when his phone went off was proof of that.

But the fact there was music blaring out of it, when it was supposed to be on _silent_ gave a big clue to who was calling him and he never ignored that call.

He snatched up his phone and answered it with a grin spreading across his face. “Nancy.”

“Brian,” his sister greeted with equal enthusiasm. They didn’t talk as often anymore but that didn’t mean they were any less close than when they were kids. “How’ve you been?”

His surroundings forgotten, he leaned against the Supra. “Pretty good. Recovered from the last time we saw each other. It twinges, I suppose, but nothing I can’t handle.”

It must have been over six months ago, he’d crashed his car, ended up with a concussion and dislocated shoulder.

“That’s good,” Nancy cut into his thoughts. “You’ll be glad to know that the car you were driving at that time is almost back to its prior state. Costing me a bitch, though.”

Brian chuckled, wiping black grease off his fingers onto his jeans. “I told you, you didn’t have to do that. I could have paid for repairs with my own money.”

“What money?” Nancy snorted. Brian had to give her that one. “Look, it’s cool. I even got her all cherry red again. She’s a beauty.”

“Just like she should be. Anyway, I suppose you heard about my new job.”

“New job? They’ve got you undercover again?”

She hadn’t been told. They had a habit of that. Like somehow, his sister knowing he was undercover was going to blow the operation. They weren’t newbies. And his sister was just as much a cop as he was.

“Yeah, I’m working at a garage. Fixing up cars. I’m also in for Race Wars coming up. Owe this guy a debt, I suppose, and now we’re working together. It’s pretty great.” And it was. Maybe greater than it should have been for a UC.

“So you’re undercover at a garage. They’ve got you, what, taking down street racers? That seems petty and boring.”

“Not exactly. You can earn a lot of money in the right business.”

There was a pause. “So, these street racers…aren’t earning money honestly?”

“And I’ll finally be able to pay you back for the car.”

“That’s not code, is it?”

“I already told you I'd do it.”

“Are you sure about this? The mission, I mean?”

“Yeah. I mean, if they can do it, so can I.”

“That’s not why I’m worried. I just want to know that you aren’t going to…do something stupid.”

“Like what?” he frowned, caught off-guard. “What do you mean, stupid?”

“…Brian.”

“What?”

Nancy hesitated. “You sound happy, Bri.”

“What?” he repeated.

“You sound really happy. Like…the kind of happy we’ve always been looking for.”

Shit. His smile slipped away. “I do?”

“And now you sound sad,” her voice sounded like the feeling he suddenly had in his gut. “Sad because you’re happy.”

Brian swallowed and moved off of the Supra, disappeared outside. He walked, until he was some distance from the garage, and alone. Nancy was quiet, like she knew what he was doing.

“They’ve been good to me, Nancy. Really good. And I like them. Most of them.” Maybe he would, one day, like Vince. “I’m so sure they aren’t behind the crimes. There’s something about them, and they just…It’s not them, Nancy, I can feel it.”

“I’m not going to argue with you, Bri. If that’s how you feel, it’s how you feel. But have you considered what your boss might say?”

“Yeah. He’s going to think I’ve gone native.”

“Have you?”

“I don’t know.” He sounded a little defensive.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m on your side.”

“I know, I know, I just…I’m not supposed to feel like this. I think I’m in too deep.”

“Brian,” Nancy’s voice was quietly serious, and coupled with her use of his whole name, he knew he had to listen. “You know you’re going to have to make a choice, right? When the time comes, Brian, promise me…promise me you’ll make the right choice.”

Brian glanced over his shoulder, where he could see the garage. And Dom was making his way towards him.

“I promise.”

He snapped his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket, turning to meet Dom as he approached. He didn’t look happy at Brian walking out in the middle of work, and opened his mouth to make his point, but he changed his mind once he saw the look on Brian’s face.

“Everything okay?” he asked, after the tiniest pause.

“Uh, yeah,” Brian nodded then stopped. “Just…bad news.”

Dom nodded slowly, like he understood, and Brian supposed he could.

“And Nancy?”

“Is my sister.” The one thing that always remained, no matter the identity he took, was his sister, Nancy. Half-sister. Same mother, different fathers. He just claimed she had changed her name to match her father. Which wasn’t true. He was the one with the different name.

Dom nodded again, then turned and started heading back to the garage, jerking his head for Brian to follow. Brian hesitated, thinking of the conversation he’d just had.

Then followed.

* * *

Sirens wailed in the distance. Brian could hear them. Coming for Dom, probably.

Brian looked in the direction of the sirens then tore his gaze away to look at Dom. He stared back, blood running down his face. They just looked at each other for a long moment.

 _“Promise me you’ll make the right choice,”_ Nancy’s voice echoed in his ear. _“Promise me.”_

But what was the right choice? The cop in Brian wanted to turn Dom over. That was the right choice, wasn’t it? Right by the law. But something else in him wanted to let the street racer go. Which wasn’t lawfully or morally right, but it felt right to Brian.

Dom looked away and there was this expression, like he was just awaiting his fate. Going back to jail. Back to LOMPOC.

 _“I would die before I go back,”_ Dom's words echoed, louder than Nancy.

Brian held out the keys to his Supra. Surprise flashed across Dom’s face as he took them.

“You know what you’re doing?” he asked carefully. A million answers flashed through Brian’s mind at that moment, a dozen different replies.

_Make the right choice._

He settled for, “I owe you a ten-second car.”

Dom nodded, like he understood. He didn’t.

He limped towards the orange Supra. Brian moved to watch him drive off.

The right choice.

* * *

Brian didn’t know when he started doubting his decision.

He didn’t regret it. Not even a little bit. He’d made his choice. He’d chosen his side, his family, even if they’d never choose him.

But he wondered how Nancy felt about it. She’d asked him to make the right decision and he’d promised her. But was the decision he made the right one by her?

They hadn’t spoken in a year or so. Which was the longest they’d gone without talking. Brian hadn’t felt safe calling her, since he was wanted by the feds, and thought they might be tracking calls to her phone, since it was no secret they were related.

Either they really were tracking her phone, or Nancy didn’t want to risk revealing him, because she didn’t call him either. Not for a while.

After a few months, Brian itched to call her, just to hear her voice reassuring him, soothing him. He needed someone to unload on, to talk about what happened. Plus, he needed to know she was okay. He always needed to know that and not talking to her for longer than a couple of months always made him paranoid that he was going to miss something bad. Not having his number programmed into her phone meant no one would call him if Nancy got shot or injured or worse.

But it was long after that shit in Miami that he called her. Had her number memorized. He wondered if she might have gotten a new phone in the time he’d been radio silent but he knew Nancy would have alerted him if her number had changed, feds or no.

“Hello?” she answered.

Brian, on the other hand, did have a new phone. “Nancy.”

“Brian.” The relief in her voice was evident and Brian knew she’d been as freaked out by the lack of communication as he had been. He briefly considered the idea that they were a little more codependent that they should be, then dismissed it.

“I suppose you heard about what happened,” he said after a moment of silence between them.

“Yeah. It was on the news, in the papers. Plus they came looking for you here.”

Brian nodded, but his mind was elsewhere. “I need to know if I made the right decision.”

“What?” she sounded caught off-guard but quickly recovered. “About what?”

“You made me promise to make the right choice. Did I?”

“I don’t know,” she hedged carefully, causing Brian’s heart to sink, before adding, “Did you?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I asked you to make the right choice, I wasn’t talking right by morality. Or right by the law. I meant, right by you.”

“I don’t understand,” he frowned, even though he kind of did. But he needed her to say more.

“When I asked you to make the right decision, I was asking you to make the decision you thought was right. The choice that, in that moment, in your gut, was the right one. Did you?”

“I-I think so,” he hesitated a little.

“There’s an easy way to tell,” she replied, understanding his hesitation.

“What?”

“Brian.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you regret it?”

“No, never,” he answered easily. “I would do it again.”

“Then you made the right choice.”

* * *

“Y’know, I always wondered,” Mia turned back to him, frowning faintly. “Why’d you let my brother go that day?”

Brian hesitated.

_“Promise me you’ll make the right choice,” Nancy said._

_“I promise.”_

“I don’t know,” he answered slowly, before adding, “I guess I made a promise.”

She wasn’t satisfied with his answer – growing up with Nancy had made him good at reading faces – but he didn’t elaborate.

_Make the right choice._

She turned and walked out.

* * *

“You asked me why I let Dom go?”

Mia looked at him expectantly.

“One thing I learned from Dom is that nothing really matters unless you have a code.”

“What’s your code, Brian?”

Brian paused for a long moment. “Make the right choice. A promise.”

“You said that earlier,” she replied, and again, she didn’t like his answer. Too vague.

“I call my sister all the time, you know. We talk about everything. No secrets between us. One day, back then, when I was working on the Supra, she called and we spoke. She made me promise that, when the time came, I had to make the right choice.”

“Why?” Mia asked quietly. Brian opened his mouth to answer but then she expanded, “Why was letting Dom go the right choice?”

Brian could see Dom watching them in his peripheral. He was listening, curious, wanting to know Brian’s answer.

“Because I was happy,” he replied easily, his gaze straying out the window into the darkness. And that was all the answer he offered.

* * *

“Nancy,” he called his sister when they were a few hours away from the prison bus crash.

They always greeted each other by their names, he mused briefly, except when they were in some kind of trouble.

“Brian. How’d the trial go?”

He’d been calling her every week to update her, and because he needed to hear her voice. They hadn’t had much belief in the trial, but Nancy had kept his hopes up through it, an apparently useless gesture now, considering how it had played out.

“Twenty five to life in LOMPOC, no chance of early parole,” he recited.

“Shit,” she breathed.

“Yeah,” he agreed quietly.

“Brian, you can’t let him go down like that. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“I know,” Brian replied, pausing before adding, “so I didn’t.”

“What did you do?”

“Fixed up the Charger and used it to break him out of the prison bus transport.”

“You always knew how to make a dramatic scene,” she replied, sounding faintly amused.

He chuckled, but it was strained.

“But seriously,” she continued, all traces of humor gone. “Be careful. And don’t get caught.”

“I know. And I won’t.” He glanced over his shoulder, where Mia and Dom were chatting softly. “But I made the right choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I put words together and this is what happened.
> 
> If I'm being honest, a part of this was about fleshing out Nancy as a character, and working out how she and Brian would interact. Nancy would be like Brian's angel on his shoulder and he values her opinion a lot.
> 
> I can't tell if anyone is out of character. I find Brian easier to channel than Dom at the moment, but even that still needs work. I've only been obsessed for two weeks and I need to study some more. I hope it's okay, though.
> 
> However, since this is his sister, you would probably expect him to act slightly differently. They grew up together, they know each other inside and out (in a totally mental, non physical, non incestual and non disgusting way). Also, I claim artistic license and this is my interpretation.
> 
> Also, I ship Dom/Brian.


End file.
